


The Messenger

by paynesgrey



Series: The Unicorn and the Spider: NarKik snippets [28]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Angst, Chapter 409, Chapter Related, Drama, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-20
Updated: 2009-10-20
Packaged: 2019-10-27 15:02:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17769011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paynesgrey/pseuds/paynesgrey
Summary: Kanna has a message for Kikyou from Naraku.





	The Messenger

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "Note/Letter" theme at [](http://iy-wiltedrose.livejournal.com/profile)[iy_wiltedrose](http://iy-wiltedrose.livejournal.com/). Also used for the #34 "Child" theme for [](http://30shards.livejournal.com/profile)[30shards](http://30shards.livejournal.com/) (One more prompt left!).

Nothing much scares Kikyou anymore. She’s died before, and the world has transformed and moved on without her.

So it’s odd when she feels a slight dread toward Naraku’s incarnation, the white-haired monster that looks like a child. She comes to Kikyou unexpectedly; the moon is high that night with a ring of blood around it.

Kanna brings her a message. “Naraku gives you this.”

She sets it on the ground because she knows Kikyou will not come to her. The undead priestess wouldn’t dare touch her. Everything Naraku creates is an abomination, no matter how innocent the child appears. (And no matter how alike Kikyou is to an abomination herself.)

Kanna is gone before Kikyou’s dark thoughts clear, and she looks at her present on the ground. With its amorphous shape, anything could be inside: from a love note to the heart of a child. Naraku is predictable that way.

She walks forward and crouches down, and when she senses very little miasma, she unfolds the ruffled cloth, shaped to fit a young boy.

Kikyou frowns when she realizes what it is, a piece of Kohaku’s clothing, splattered with blood and aching with residual memory.

It’s a warning. Naraku must know Kohaku is with her, and no matter how many souls she takes on, he reminds her that he’s still after her. Soon he will take her life, as well as Kohaku’s life. He will rip the shard from the boy’s body and laugh when he dies, and Naraku will do it in the most theatrical and gruesome way.

Kikyou shudders and notices that it isn’t Kanna’s creepy child-like veneer that makes her agitated tonight.

She realizes she understands Naraku _too_ well, and no matter if she dies again, nothing else but knowing _that_ will give her such unease.  



End file.
